Precious Moments
by SevenGate
Summary: Rachel is always finding herself surprised by Gary, and these moments between them are something she won't soon forget. Rachel/Gary Oneshots!
1. A New Cut and a Fresh Cup

**So, my favorite pairing for Alphas is definitely Gary and Rachel. I love them! So I wanted to make a little mini-moment between them :)**

"Gary, don't stare at people." Rachel scolded, hurrying along the sidewalk. They were on the trail of another alpha, tracing phone calls and following scents like usual .

"Rachel," he said curiously, "that girl looks like she cut her own hair. You shouldn't do that. She looks like a boy."

"Gary..."

"No, it's bad. She should wait until it grows, like your hair Rachel, like yours. I like your hair." Rachel suppressed a little smile. She found it hard to express herself, and being around Gary was a little strange. He always said exactly what he thought and never held back.

"Don't cut your hair, Rachel."

"I won't."

* * *

"Gary," Rachel shouted, "Where have you been!" She was standing tensely, and if not for the fact that Gary was taller it'd look like she was looming over him. The other members of the team were all standing around, their attention on their young coworkers.

"I wanted coffee." Gary answered, "Bill doesn't let me have coffee."

"Gary you can't just leave without telling anyone. And where is it, then?"

"Where is what?"

"The coffee!"

"Coffee? I threw it away. It was gross." He looked pointedly across the room," Coffee is gross, Bill."

"That's why I didn't get you any." Bill sighed, shaking his head.

**Should I continue? Add some more?**


	2. A sleeping beauty and a Fresh Scent

**Couldn't help myself, had to add some more :) **

It was another late night at the office. Case closed, Alpha found, yet everyone was still hanging around for their own different reasons.

"Where's Doctor Rosen?" Gary called, walking around aimlessly, "It's past nine thirty. Now I can't go to sleep until tomorrow." He was unaware that Rosen was still talking to the local law enforcement, unable to escape back to the comfort of his office. Gary, huffing irritably, peeked into Nina's office in time to catch a kiss. She and Hicks were backed into the back corner, partially hidden by the shadows. He took a step backwards, momentarily thrown.  
"You-You shouldn't do that at work." He said, causing the two to jump guiltily.

"Gary!" Nina hissed, "Out!"

"It looked like you were eating his face." He murmured, reluctantly obeying and turning away. He had tried Bill's office, too, hoping to get a ride home, but he had been busy, scribbling away at his paperwork. Gary didn't like the sound his pen made as it scraped the paper, and Bill got upset when he told him so.

"Rachel?" He said carefully, steering to her office next, "Rachel, I have to go home. You have to drive me-Oh!" Fast asleep at her desk, her head resting on the table, was Rachel. It had been a long night and her senses had been strained to the point of exhaustion, sleep the only escape from her headache. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but her paperwork had somehow acted as a lullaby to her tired mind.

"You shouldn't sleep there, Rachel." Gary pressed, "That's where you're supposed to do work." But she didn't move, her slow breaths remaining even paced and relaxed. Gary glanced around, fiddling with his blue wristband before quietly stepping out and shutting the door. He remained rooted there, standing like a statue in front of the door.

Nearly an hour passed before Nina finally wandered towards him, surprised and guilty about forgetting him.

"Gary?" she asked, frowning. Where was Doctor Rosen? It was almost midnight now and he was supposed to drive Gary home.

"You can't come in here," He proclaimed, "Rachel's sleeping."

"Have you been standing here this whole time?" Nina demanded, shocked.

"Yes, I had too. I had to watch the door so no one would come and wake her up. you can't come in here, Nina."

* * *

"Rachel," Gary said, strolling into her office as though he owned the place, "Doctor Rosen wants to talk to you, he said that when you get a chance, you should swing by his office. I just said exactly what he said. He said 'swing by' that's weird, isn't it Rachel? Rachel?" He blinked and focused on where she sat, crumpled in her chair.

"Sorry, Gary." She murmured, "A new Thai restaurant opened down the street and..the smell is very strong. It's given me a bit of a headache. "She got up slowly and stumbled out of the room. Gary watched her go, frowning.

The next morning Rachel was late for work. It was one of those weeks apparently, where everything that can go wrong does, and as the elevator doors opened another fresh wave of strong sauce and spice smell washed over her. Even when she wasn't enhancing her sense of smell it was still extraordinary, beyond what any normal person could be capable of, and right now it felt like it was killing her. She moaned and made her way to her office then froze stock still in the doorway. Her desk was lined with scented candles, open but unlit. There were air fresheners on the windowsill, and a few plugged into the wall, and on the floor by her chair was a bottle of spray air freshener.

Gary was standing there, carefully organizing the candles from tallest to shortest.

"Gary," Rachel said, "What in the world…"

"You said it smelled bad," He replied, "So…I made it smell good. Does it smell good, Rachel?"

"Yes, thank you Gary." She answered, smiling. In truth, These new smells that masked the Thai food, though better, still painfully burned her sense of smell. She wouldn't tell Gary that, though. As he wandered away she sat down at her desk, gently lifting and smelling a vanilla scented candle, a small smile still playing at her lips.

**So, what do you think? Are they in character enough? I'm not sure if I portrayed Gary well. Let me know, please review! :)**


	3. Rachel in the Rain

**Finally, here's another one! This is sort of all part of one story, and the last part will be in the next chapter :) enjoy!**

"I hate the rain." Gary muttered, hugging his arms around himself. Rachel felt bad for him, having to traipse around the city in the rain with her.

"Me too, Gary." She answered, tightly clutching the umbrella over her head. She had completely shut off her sense of smell, trying to block out all the new scents around her. Poor Gary looked a bit like a wet puppy, disgruntled and dripping wet. He hadn't brought an umbrella and Rachel's was only big enough for one, and Gary didn't like being that close to another person. She slowed her pace a bit, and, when Gary was a few feet ahead with his back to her, she carefully outstretched her hand, holding the umbrella over him. The sudden shock of rain over her was cold but she didn't say anything as they walked, watching with a small smile as Gary kept up his pace, distracted by his signals.

* * *

Something was wrong. Gary didn't know exactly what, but he didn't like it.

"Doctor Rosen?" he called, stepping into the doorway of his office, "Doctor Rosen..." the therapist glanced up at him.

"Ah, Gary, what's wrong?" Gary didn't answer because he wasn't sure .

"Perhaps you've noticed that Rachel isn't here today? It seems she's home sick with a cold." Gary blinked. Sick? Rachel was sick?

"No wonder," Hicks broke in, startling his young friend, "That rain the other day was pretty intense." Gary made a face and stalked back to his own office, Cameron trailing after him.

"Maybe I'll send her an E-card." He murmured, pacing around.

"Gary, unless there's a bowl of chicken soup in that E-card I don't think it'll do much."

"Chicken soup?" Gary asked, pausing.

"yeah. Hasn't your mom ever made you chicken soup when you were sick?"

"No. It's all mixed together and there's no order. Also, it looks like barf."

"Gary..."

"What? It does." The two were silent for a moment and, as Hicks turned to leave Gary hastily turned to face him, nervously staring at the older man's beat up tennis shoes.

"I...can we get some...?" Hicks was surprised, watching as Gary struggled to make the request, pacing again and playing with his blue wrist band."The chicken soup...for Rachel."

"Sure, Gare. We can stop by the take out restaurant down the street."

**Next chapter: Gary goes to Rachel's house :) please review, let me know what you think**


End file.
